


Lucky

by Starofwinter



Series: Sex and Candy [34]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Fives is in awe of his perfect boyfriends, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: "We got lucky, huh?"





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Loudmouth belongs to me, and Rabble belongs to Kristsune!

It’s not that Fives forgets that his boyfriend used to be a dancer - he has  _ plenty _ of opportunities to admire just how beautifully flexible Tup still is - but knowing it and  _ seeing _ what Tup is capable of are entirely different things.

Like right now, while Tup is teaching Rabble and Loudmouth a few new moves that they’ll probably transform and incorporate into their new routine, and he looks  _ breathtakingly _ gorgeous in the lights as Ruckus tests them for the night’s show.  Tup is barely touching the floor, it seems, as he glides in graceful movements that don’t seem  _ possible _ .  He’s beautiful -  _ ethereal _ \- and Fives could cry sometimes at the thought that someone as perfect as Tup had wanted to join them.  Echo, he could understand, Echo was just as perfect as Tup, gorgeous and smart and funny and… fuck, just too amazing for words, but him?  Not a chance.  But here they were, together and achingly happy, and it still feels like a dream sometimes.

He smiles as Echo sits down next to him, wrapping himself around his back to rest his chin on Fives’ shoulder to watch Tup with him.  “We got lucky, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, we really did.”


End file.
